The Lone Werewolf's New Cat
by nobodywantme
Summary: Setelah bertarung dengan Vampire musuh bebuyutannya, Ichigo, seorang Werewolf malah membawa pulang seekor kucing. Bukan sembarangan kucing, tapi kucing berbentuk manusia! RnR plissssssss? Collab with Voidy. Last Chap!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Minna. Fic khusus buat ulang tahun neechan yang udah lama (banget) lewatnya.  
**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Werewolf_...

_Vampire_...

Percayakah kau bahwa mereka masih ada hingga kini. Namun mereka dengan lihainya beradaptasi dengan kehidupan jaman modern dan berhasil menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai makhluk sejarah yang sudah punah. Tapi mereka ada. Mereka nyata.

Salah satunya adalah seorang _werewolf_ penyendiri.

Meski terlahir sebagai _alpha_ untuk ras-nya, _werewolf_ penyendiri ini memilih untuk memisahkan diri dari kelompok. Dia tak tertarik untuk hidup bergerombol seperti _werewolf_ umumnya. Kaum _werewolf_ yang biasa bergerak bersama untuk memastikan kawanannya tetap pada jumlahnya dan tidak melanggar aturan yang ada.

_Werewolf_ dapat ber-transformasi sesuai keinginannya. Tidak perlu menunggu bulan purnama atau bulan penuh. Ketika para kaum _werewolf_ berubah, tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi serigala besar dengan sempurna. Mereka mampu mengubah wujud mereka dari seorang manusia menjadi seekor serigala ganas dengan kemampuan dan insting mereka untuk berburu dan menyerang.

Dan tugas _werewolf_ hanya satu.

Menyingkirkan kaum _vampire_ yang melanggar aturan.

Jaman sekarang, _werewolf_ dan _vampire_ hidup berdampingan tanpa menyinggung kepentingan masing-masing. Menaati kode etik yang sudah disepakati. Kaum _vampire_ mematuhi aturan itu layaknya para _werewolf_ yang menjalankannya. Karena, jika salah satu dari mereka melanggar aturan, tentu saja akan ada baku hantam.

Walau pun perdamaian antar kaum _vampire_ dan kaum _werewolf_ sudah dilegasisasikan, masih ada saja di antara mereka yang saling menyerang ketika bertemu. Walau menyalahi aturan, tapi hal tersebut tidak dilarang.

Meski jumlah mereka jauh lebih sedikit daripada saat mereka sedang berjaya, tapi tentunya tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa mereka masih ada.

Dari kedua kaum itu, ada di antara mereka yang lebih mirip musuh bebuyutan tiap kali bersua.

Seorang pria berambut panjang mengenakan setelan mewah dan mahal menyerupai pakaian para kaum bangsawan abad pertengahan melempar seekor kijang yang sudah tak bernyawa. Pria itu mengusap bibirnya yang basah nan merah.

"Ternyata, menahan diri itu sulit," gumamnya.

Pria mirip aristokrat ini segera melangkah meninggalkan mangsa yang berhasil dia tangkap untuk memuaskan hasratnya hari ini. Biasanya dia tidak melakukan hal ini. Tapi rasa laparnya benar-benar tidak dapat diacuhkan lagi. Sebagai _vampire_, dia butuh darah untuk tetap hidup. Dan sekarang dia sudah biasa menjadi _vampire_ vegetarian –yang hanya meminum darah hewan sebagai pengganti darah manusia. Sayang darah hewan tak dapat menggantikan rasa darah manusia yang sangat nikmat.

Sang _vampire_ mengerang pelan ketika lengan atasnya terasa panas karena dicakar benda tajam. Sebetulnya dia sudah mencium bau lawannya dari jauh. Hanya saja dia tak menyangka secepat ini dia menyerang.

Mereka kemudian bertarung membabi buta. Pria angkuh ini sedapat mungkin menghindari serangan dengan nalurinya. Lawannya yang satu ini dalam mode serius bertarung.

"Kau sudah melanggar aturan, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Rupanya yang menyerangnya adalah seekor... _werewolf_ jantan. _Werewolf_ yang tubuhnya tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari seekor anjing labrador dewasa normal. Usai bicara begitu, _werewolf_ itu segera ber-transformasi menjadi bentuk manusia pada umumnya. Sosok _humanoid_-nya adalah seorang pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna orange pendek.

"Aku tidak melanggar aturan. Daerah ini bukan wilayah lindunganmu, bukan?"

Masing-masing kawanan _werewolf_ memiliki batas teritorial sendiri agar tak sembarangan _vampire_ bisa masuk seenaknya ke wilayah lindungan mereka.

"Kau salah. Seluruh hutan di sekitar sini adalah wilayah lindunganku! Dan kau tidak boleh memangsa di tempatku!" katanya angkuh.

"Hanya karena kau seekor _alpha_, kau jadi arogan begitu. Padahal kau juga tidak bersama kawananmu"

"Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah! Kau tetap melanggar aturan!"

"Itu aturan baru yang kau tetapkan sesukamu. Kau sengaja agar bisa menyerangku, kan?"

"Membunuhmu adalah satu-satunya alasanku menyerangmu!"

"Kau mau melanggar aturan?"

"Tidak. Aku memang ingin melenyapkanmu!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Kau pasti akan menyesal!"

Pemuda berambut orange itu menyeringai lebar lalu kembali merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala sempurna –_werewolf_ besar dengan bulu lebat berwarna cokelat terang dan langsung menyerbu pria bernama Kuchiki Byakuya itu.

Sejak pertama bertemu mereka memang sudah seperti musuh bebuyutan. Selalu ada saja alasan untuk berlaga, meski yang memulai duluan adalah pria berambut orange yang kini diketahui sebagai _werewolf_ tersebut.

Pertarungan antar dua makhluk jaman pertengahan itu tidak dapat dihindari. Byakuya terus menghindar dan berusaha melukai tubuh serigala itu dengan kukunya yang panjang, tapi sialnya gerakan serigala ini lebih lincah dari biasanya. Hal tersebut membuat Byakuya agak terdesak. Tampaknya, anjing busuk ini serius ingin membunuhnya.

Dan tepat ketika serigala ini akan menerkamnya, si pengisap darah itu segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk menghindari gigitannya. Dia sudah kewalahan menghadapi _werewolf_ agresif itu. Betul-betul diluar dugaan! Padahal biasanya dia selalu mampu menghadapi lawan-lawannya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena _werewolf_ itu begitu bersemangat menyerangnya dan gerakannya begitu lincah.

Byakuya memutuskan untuk mundur, tapi Ichigo juga tidak berniat melepaskan buruannya.

Setelah terbang beberapa lama, Byakuya merasa sudah menciptakan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Tak ada tanda-tanda _werewolf_ itu mampu mengejarnya. Itu bagus.

Waktunya pulang dan menjemput peliharaannya. Tadinya Byakuya ingin mengajaknya serta, tapi sang majikan tak ingin mengambil resiko kalau-kalau peliharaannya ini melihat saat dirinya begitu liar menghabiskan darah seekor kijang. Sejak ikut dengan Byakuya, peliharaannya ini juga jadi ikut-ikutan meminum darah walau dia bukan _vampire_.

Nah, peliharaannya sudah menunggu dengan manis di sana.

"Kita pulang," panggil Byakuya pada peliharaannya itu ketika sudah mendarat dekat dengannya.

Dengan patuh dan gerak cepat peliharaannya berlari menuju tuannya untuk segera pergi dari hutan ini. Tapi sialnya, ternyata serigala itu membuntutinya dan bermaksud menyerangnya lagi.

Sialan. Dasar anjing pemburu!

Karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, Byakuya segera kabur meninggalkan peliharaannya yang sudah ditawan _werewolf_ itu.

"Byakuya membawa seorang gadis?" gumam Ichigo yang sudah ber-transformasi jadi manusia lagi.

Ichigo menggamit seorang gadis di lengannya dan menentengnya seperti karung beras. Gadis ini berpakaian layaknya seorang manusia dengan gaun loli pendek, berdesain polkadot berwarna gelap. Ungu dan hitam. Sekilas terlihat seperti boneka _gothic_. Ichigo terpesona melihat gadis ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian terasa ada yang janggal.

"Miaaaaaaaww!"

Gadis itu mencakar tubuh Ichigo dan terus meronta layaknya kucing yang ditangkap paksa.

Kucing?

Ichigo baru sadar kalau gadis ini bukan manusia. Dia kucing!

Ada ekor panjang berwarna hitam yang menyela di belakang tubuhnya. Lalu... telinga kucing yang dihiasi bando dengan dekorasi bunga besar berwarna ungu gelap.

Byakuya... punya kucing yang berbentuk manusia?

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Pada akhirnya Ichigo membawa serta kucing jadi-jadian itu. Tentu saja karena pemiliknya sudah melarikan diri dan Ichigo terpaksa menggendongnya pulang karena tidak ingin menelantarkan kucing yang sudah ditinggal sendiri itu.

Kucing ini masih berontak dan mengeong sedari tadi, minta dilepaskan. Bahkan Ichigo sudah kena cakaran di mana-mana. Panjang juga kuku gadis―salah, kucing ini!

Sang kucing terus-terusan menangis karena tidak mau ikut Ichigo. Tak pernah berhenti meronta barang satu detik pun.

"Hei, diamlah! Astaga! Kucing ini menyusahkan sekali!"

Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya. Sang manusia serigala ini memang pernah mendengar mengenai spesies kucing yang bertubuh manusia –atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _neko_. Walau mereka manusia, tetap saja mereka kucing. Ichigo hanya tak menyangka dia benar-benar akan melihat jenis seperti ini. Pikirnya, hanya _werewolf_ dan _vampire_ sialan itu saja yang masih bertahan hidup di jaman sekarang. Ternyata tidak. Ichigo tertarik karena _neko_ ini cantik –meski dia tetap seekor kucing.

"Siapa... namamu?" tanya Ichigo pelan setelah berhasil mendudukkan makhluk bertelinga janggal itu di atas sofanya.

Ichigo membawa kucing ini ke rumah terpencilnya. Walau dia seorang _werewolf_ penyendiri tapi dia tetap memiliki kebutuhan seperti manusia biasa. Rumahnya berupa gudang tua yang terletak di pinggir hutan. Hanya ada jalan kecil yang bisa dilalui sebuah mobil –dia memiliki satu SUV untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari _sebagai_ manusia- untuk menuju jalan raya di perbatasan kota. Dari luar gedung tersebut nampak tua, reyot dan tak layak huni. Namun dalamnya telah disulap menjadi tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Langit-langit setinggi rumah dua lantai yang sengaja dipasang perangkat kedap suara. Set audio paling canggih –karena Ichigo suka mendengarkan lagu-, sofa, meja berkaki rendah, TV berada di tengah ruangan. Di pojok dalam ada pintu yang membatasi privasi kamarnya lengkap dengan tempat tidur, kamar mandi dan lemari pakaian. Daerah pinggir tengah gudang adalah tempatnya berlatih dengan barbel raksasa, _sandbag_ dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan pojok dekat pintu terdapat dapur dengan meja makan dan kulkas yang disekati dinding .

_Neko_ itu merespon lagi. Tapi dia tetap bersuara layaknya seekor kucing.

"Kau ini bisa ngomong tidak sih?" geram Ichigo jengkel karena makhluk itu tetap tidak berbicara juga. Dia masih menitikkan air mata.

"Miaawww! Grr!" _neko_ itu akhirnya mencakar wajah Ichigo.

Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu terjungkal ke belakang. Wajahnya sudah dihiasi tiga goresan memanjang. Bau darah pun tercium di hidungnya.

"Argh! Kucing sialan! Kau apakan wajah tampanku, hah!" pekik Ichigo.

Ichigo bersiap melayangkan pukulan, namun sang _neko_ langsung meringkuk ketakutan dan melingkari tubuhnya dengan ekor hitam panjang miliknya. Telinga kucingnya melipat turun dan gemetar. Tidak tega juga, sih.

Tapi baru mendekatinya saja hidung si manusia serigala ini sudah gatal. Karena dia _werewolf_, penciumannya lebih tajam dari manusia normal. Begitu pula pendengarannya. Awalnya Ichigo mengira bau darah ini berasal lukanya akibat pertarungan dengan _vampire_ sok itu. Tapi bau yang menusuk hidungnya ini dua kali lipat lebih amis.

Sadarlah ia bau itu berasal dari si kucing. Sebenarnya apa yang diberikan makhluk pengisap darah sialan itu pada peliharannya? Apa _neko_ ini ikut jadi _vampire_ seperti tuannya?

"Baumu menusuk hidungku! Akan kubersihkan bau sialan itu!"

Ichigo membopong kucing mungil itu di pundaknya. Masih saja _neko_ itu meronta-ronta padahal seharusnya dia sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan. Dan ngeongannya sungguh melengking. Sekarang rumah Ichigo jadi berisik –gendang telinganya bisa pecah lama kelamaan.

Ichigo menjebloskan kucing manis ini ke dalam bak mandinya.

Saat si _neko_ bersiap akan merangkak keluar dari bak mandi itu Ichigo langsung menyiramnya dengan _shower_. Makhluk berambut hitam ini meronta semakin ganas. Dia kan kucing, pasti benci air.

Pemuda berpostur semampai itu terus bertahan dari kuku sang kucing dan mulai membuka baju aneh yang menempel di badannya itu. Walau dia _neko_, ternyata tubuhnya tetaplah tubuh seorang gadis. Lekuk indahnya. Kulit mulusnya. Ichigo sampai harus meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa karena tergiur tubuh gadis―kucing ini. Meski dia bukan orang mesum, tapi kalau dihadapkan pada situasi begini siapa yang tidak terangsang?

Ichigo memutuskan untuk melepas pakaian luarnya saja dan membiarkan pakaian dalamnya. Terlintas di otaknya, apa Byakuya juga memakaikan baju untuk peliharaannya ini? Hah?

Sabun digosokkan ke seluruh tubuh _neko_ itu untuk menghilangkan bau amis dan menjijikan itu. Ichigo benci bau darah! Awas saja si bangsawan nyasar jaman itu!

"HIISSS! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" kucing itu mencakar Ichigo –lagi. Baru beberapa jam Ichigo membawa pulang makhluk berekor hitam ini, tubuh berotot tersebut sudah digores sana sini oleh kukunya. Bersyukur _neko_ ini bukan tipe penggigit atau―

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kucing!" pekik Ichigo ketika jarinya yang membersihkan wajah _neko_ hitam ini digigit dengan ganasnya. Untung jarinya tidak sampai lepas.

Bagaimana cara Byakuya menjinakkan kucing ini, sih!

Selesai acara bersih-bersih, Ichigo membawa makhluk tidak biasa itu keluar dan segera mengelap badannya dengan handuk kering. _Neko_ itu basah kuyup persis seorang gadis yang tengah kehujanan.

Sesudahnya sang Kurosaki memakaikan kaos oblongnya yang tentu saja kebesaran di tubuh mungil gadis―kucing ini. Bagian kerahnya saja melorot ke sebelah pundaknya hingga terbuka. Panjangnya juga sampai sebatas lutut _neko_ cantik ini.

Sekarang hanya bau sabun dan shampo yang tercium di hidung Ichigo. Tinggal tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah kena cakaran di mana-mana.

Ichigo menempelkan plester pada lukanya setelah mengolesinya dengan obat luar.

Makhluk itu masih anteng duduk di atas sofanya sambil menjilati lengannya sendiri sementara ekornya melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Tubuhnya sudah agak kering. Kenapa Ichigo jadi tertarik dengan kucing ini?

"Hei... siapa namamu? Dan jangan mengeong! Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu!"

"Miaaw... miaww... nyaaw."

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengeong! Atau... kau tidak bisa bicara bahasa manusia?"

_Neko_ itu mengangguk pelan. Duduk dengan lutut tertekuk di samping tubuhnya di atas sofa Ichigo sambil menatap sang manusia serigala dengan antusias. Telinga berbulu hitamnya bergoyang sesekali. Ichigo baru sadar kalau ternyata mata kucing ini sangat indah. Ungu kelabu.

"Kau mengerti kata-kataku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Sekali lagi _neko_ itu mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana si muka pucat itu mengerti kata-katamu kalau kau tidak bisa bicara? Dia bukan penerjemah kucing kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja kucing itu mencakar Ichigo lalu melompat untuk mencapai pintu keluar.

"Hei! Jangan kabur, sialan!"

Rupanya sesaat _neko_ ini menunggu kesempatan saat perhatian Ichigo teralihkan dan menggunakannya untuk melarikan diri, namun sebagai seorang _werewolf_ kecepatan Ichigo juga tidak dapat diremehkan. Pemuda berambut orange tersebut berhasil mengejarnya dan menangkap kucing itu lagi. Tapi sayang, _neko_ itu masih tidak mau menurut dan mencakarinya dengan kukunya yang panjang itu. Sekali lagi kucing itu menangis.

Ichigo dengan paksa mendudukkan _neko_ itu di atas sofanya sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau bersikap manis aku tidak akan memukulmu!" makinya menahan kesal.

Kucing itu langsung diam dan berhenti meronta sesudah Ichigo mengancamnya begitu dan menatapnya dengan tajam. _Neko_ mungil ini kemudian menunduk, wajahnya murung.

Si manusia serigala tersebut menghela nafas panjang kemudian melangkah menuju pintu gedung rumahnya. Menguncinya, berikut jendelanya. _Neko_ ini bisa kabur ke mana saja nanti! Dan Ichigo bisa kerepotan kalau kucing aneh sepertinya ditemukan oleh manusia lain.

Ketika Ichigo berbalik, dia melihat _neko_ berambut hitam itu meringkuk di atas sofanya dan ekornya setia melingkari tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Berjalan kembali ke sofa, tangan besarnya siap mendarat di atas kepala kucing ini. Hanya saja si _neko_ langsung mendesis ketakutan. Mungkin dia berpikir Ichigo akan memukulnya –sesuai ucapannya barusan.

Tapi kemudian, pelan-pelan Ichigo mengelus rambut hitam kucing cantik ini.

"Karena kau sudah jadi punyaku, bagaimana kalau kuberi nama? Mmm... aku tidak pandai mencari nama," gumam Ichigo –tak berhenti mengelus kepala _neko_ itu.

Selagi Ichigo asyik berpikir, ternyata sang kucing sudah mendengkur halus. Ichigo lupa kalau dia ini kucing, pasti akan tertidur dengan mudah kalau dielus –kupingnya ikut terlipat karena keenakan. Sang manusia serigala tak pernah berpikir dia akan memiliki _neko_ seperti ini. Meski akhirnya dia harus mengakui kalau dia mengambil sembarangan kucing jadi-jadian ini dari majikan sebelumnya.

"Rukia..." ujar Ichigo akhirnya.

Ternyata kalau diam begini dia terlihat jadi lebih manis dan cantik. Tapi tetap saja, Ichigo sempat kesal karena dicakar habis-habisan oleh spesies unik ini.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Ichigo merenggangkan tubuhnya sehabis bangun pagi ini. Setelah memastikan Rukia― peliharaan barunya itu masih tertidur dengan lelap, Ichigo baru beranjak istirahat semalam. Hari ini mungkin dia akan mengecek tawaran pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjakannya. Karena alasan mudah dan cepat, si _werewolf_ penyendiri ini memilih pekerjaan sebagai tukang pukul dan kadang-kadang pembunuh bayaran. Bersama kawanan sesamanya saja dia enggan, apalagi harus menghabisakan waktu berjam-jam berinteraksi dengan manusia demi pekerjaan yang tidak berarti. Lagipula kemampuan fisiknya di atas manusia normal, bagi Ichigo pekerjaan seperti ini, sih kecil.

Seraya menguap –dengan tidak elegannya-, Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi matanya langsung membelalak lebar ketika tidak menemukan _neko_ hitamnya di atas sofa.

Ichigo menyusuri seisi ruang depannya. Tidak ada. Di mana kucing itu?

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo menggema di setiap sudut.

Tetap tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda _neko_ itu.

Padahal seluruh jendela dan pintunya terkunci rapat. Kabur ke mana―

Prangg!

Ichigo kaget ada suara gaduh dari arah dapurnya.

Sesegera mungkin pria tampan itu berlari. Dan rupanya benar.

Sebuah botol selai dan isinya tercecer di atas lantai. Mata ungu kelabu itu pun menatap Ichigo ketakutan. Mulutnya belepotan karena susu kotak yang dibukanya dengan paksa sehingga bajunya ikut basah. Pintu kulkasnya juga terbuka lebar. Tampaknya kucing ini tahu segala sesuatu mengenai manusia. Dia bisa membuka kulkas dan mengambil kotak susu. Tapi sekarang dapur Ichigo jadi super berantakan karena ulah seekor _neko_!

Rukia, kucing yang dinamainya demikian masih duduk di sisi kulkas dan tampak gemetaran. _Neko_ itu sudah siap menghindar kalau-kalau Ichigo mengamuk.

"Jangan bergerak. Pecahan botol itu bisa terinjak olehmu," perintah Ichigo. Kucing itu menurut. Dia duduk manis sementara ekornya bergerak pelan di belakang tubuhnya.

Ichigo mengambil alat pel dan menyingkirkan benda tajam itu dari lantai. Rukia masih diam menunggu di sana. Setelah membersihkan semuanya, Ichigo berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Rukia. Menjulurkan handuk bersih guna mengelap mulut Rukia yang kotor karena cairan putih itu.

"Kelihatannya kau lapar, ya?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Harusnya kau membangunkanku kalau kau lapar. Apa kau masih lapar?"

_Neko_ itu mengangguk lagi.

Sekarang Ichigo bingung. Apa kucing ini bisa menerima makanan manusia? Tapi semalam bau darah jelas tercium pekat dari tubuh gadis ini.

Yah, dia tetap terlihat seperti manusia. Bukankah kucing makan apa saja asal daging? Dia kan karnivora. Hanya jangan sampai Ichigo memberinya wortel atau kentang –itu sih untuk kelinci-.

Rupanya Rukia bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Dia memang persis manusia, kalau bukan karena ekor dan telinganya yang mencolok itu.

Perintah untuk duduk di meja makan ternyata bisa dituruti Rukia. Kalau dia patuh begini sudah pasti Ichigo senang apalagi ia tidak mencakar wajahnya lagi. Pria berambut menyala itu membuka kulkasnya lagi, mengeluarkan daging dan sosis lalu menggorengnya seperti biasa. Setelah selesai, Ichigo menyodorkannya pada _neko_ itu.

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Tanpa menunggu, ia mengambil sosis yang masih panas dengan tangan kosong. Kontan saja Rukia menjerit―atau mengeong―karena tangannya terasa terbakar.

"Kau ini tidak sabar sekali...," komentar Ichigo memamerkan senyumnya.

Pada akhirnya sang manusia serigala menemani –menyuapi- si _neko_ makan. Tampaknya, Rukia begitu menikmati menu paginya. Ichigo juga tak tahu apa yang biasanya Byakuya berikan pada kucing ini. Yang jelas, Ichigo suka pada peliharaannya sekarang dan tidak ingin menyerahkannya pada pemilik lamanya. Huh! Siapa yang sudi mengembalikannya pada _vampire_ sialan itu?

"Kau diam di sini. Jangan mencoba kabur. Kalau kau ditemukan manusia lain, kau bisa dibunuh. Kau paham?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan lalu meringkuk lagi di atas sofa.

Tapi Ichigo tak ingin bertaruh, jadi dia tetap mengunci semua jalan keluar. Bahaya kalau _neko_ ini berkeliaran seenaknya lagi.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Dengan adanya seekor kucing di rumahnya, Ichigo tak lagi tinggal sendirian. Meski masih seorang _werewolf_ penyendiri tapi dia juga punya peliharaan. Memang hanya _neko_ yang dia ambil tanpa sengaja. Lagipula majikannya kabur begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Beruntung sang kucing tetap patuh walau dia masih belum jinak pada Ichigo. Susah sekali menjinakkan _neko_ itu meski Ichigo sudah berbaik hati padanya. Terkadang Rukia masih suka menggigit dan mencakarnya kalau dia mulai merasa terancam. Sampai sekarang Ichigo masih penasaran, bagaimana Byakuya yang dingin dan angkuh itu bisa mengajari kucing cantik ini.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo setelah dia kembali dari patrolinya di hutan suatu hari.

Dia tak melihat _neko_ itu. Biasanya Rukia duduk di atas sofa sambil mencakarnya –sofa yang malang, sekarang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan lagi sejak si kucing selalu tidur di sana-. Tangannya terlalu nakal untuk bergerak liar.

Ichigo menelusuri seluruh gedung. Tetap tidak ketemu. Di mana sebenarnya dia?

Begitu Ichigo tiba di dapurnya, terdengar dengkuran halus di bawah meja makannya. _Neko_ mungil itu kalau tidur pasti bersuara seperti ini. Saat melongo ke kolong meja –benar saja- nampak Rukia tidur meringkuk dengan ekor yang mengitari tubuh mungilnya. Kelihatan nyenyak sekali dia terlelap.

Ichigo ingin membangunkannya –tidur di lantai bisa membuatnya masuk angin-, tapi dia tidak tega. Wajahnya manis sekali kalau sedang begitu. Makanya, Ichigo tak mau mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan susah payah, Ichigo menyurukkan tubuhnya ke bawah meja untuk menggendong Rukia yang masih memejamkan mata.

Begitu berhasil, Ichigo mempobong tubuh mungil itu di lengannya. Sudah dua hari Ichigo membawa kucing ini ke rumah gudangnya, tapi Rukia selalu tidur di tempat sesukanya. Ichigo tak tahu _neko_ ini sebetulnya mau tidur di mana. Dia selalu saja mengkasari Ichigo. Karenanya Ichigo kadang tidak mempedulikan di mana kucing ini terlelap.

Saat menggendongnya, Ichigo mampu mengendus bau sesungguhnya dari gadis ini. Wanginya sangat harum. Mungkin dia tidak tahu bau ini sebelumnya karena tertutupi oleh bau amis menyebalkan itu. Pasti pengisap darah tak berotak itu selalu melumuri peliharannya dengan darah!

Terlalu lama Ichigo memandangi wajah cantiknya, tak sadar bahwa sang _neko_ telah terbangun.

Mata ungu kelabu besar itu membelalak ketika tahu si _werewolf_ mendekapnya.

"Miaaw!"

Setelah berteriak heboh kucing mungil itu mencakar wajah Ichigo. Lagi.

Karena sikap spontan itu, pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut segera menurunkan Rukia dan langsung meraba wajahnya.

"Hei! Kau mau mati, ya! Kenapa mencakar terus, sialan!" pekik Ichigo marah. _Neko_ ini mulai menguji kesabarannya!

"Majikanmu itu aku! Karena sikapmu aku malas memberimu makan!" bentak Ichigo lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membanting pintu yang tak berdosa hingga nyaris jadi serpihan kayu.

Dia tak peduli lagi pada kucing itu! Benar-benar menyebalkan punya peliharaan yang susah sekali dijinakkan.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

Akhirnya malah diri sendiri yang tidak tega. Pasti _neko_ itu lapar. Tadi saja dia sampai tidur di bawah meja makan. Pasti dia ingin menunggu waktunya makan.

Setelah mempertimbangkannya masak-masak, Ichigo kembali menuju ruang depan. Lagi-lagi _neko_ itu tidur di atas lantai –kali ini dia tidur di balik sofa-. Apa dia tidak takut masuk angin? Tidak akan jadi masalah jika dia punya bulu lebat di seluruh tubuh layaknya kucing sungguhan. Tapi dia manusia yang sebenarnya kucing. Jadi bagaimana solusinya?

Ichigo kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil selimut. Kali ini, dia tidak mau kena cakar habis-habisan lagi.

Pelan-pelan Ichigo mendekati Rukia. _Neko_ cantik itu masih tertidur dan lelap sekali.

_Werewolf_ bersurai jabrik ini membungkuskan penghangat itu pada Rukia yang sedikit menggeliat. Ichigo duduk di sisi kucing barunya. Masih menjaga jarak takut kalau-kalau _neko_ itu akan melompat dan menguji ketajaman kukunya lagi.

Telapak besarnya mengelus kepala Rukia. Pelan. Kucing kan suka dielus. Ichigo sadar ketika menyusuri rambutnya, _neko_ itu akan semakin menyamankan diri. Ekornya bahkan melilit pelan di tangan Ichigo. Bulu halus tersebut menyapa pergelangannya. Apa kucing ini sudah jinak?

Beberapa saat kemudian, _neko_ ini bergerak lambat, lalu beringsut ke pangkuan Ichigo tanpa membuka matanya. Pria jangkung itu jadi sedikit gugup. Rukia menempelkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ichigo. Manis sekali. Akan sangat baik kalau sikapnya bisa begini terus.

Entah kenapa, kalau Rukia begini, Ichigo merasa tambah sayang padanya. Dia tetap mengelus surai hitamnya sampai kucing itu benar-benar nyaman.

Ahh, bagaimana ini... Ichigo jadi ingin memilikinya. Bukan memiliki seekor kucing. Tapi… seorang gadis.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Miaaww!"

"Gyaa! Rukia! Berhenti mencakarku!"

Pagi hari, saat Ichigo baru saja ingin memberi makan _neko_ itu, mendadak Rukia kumat dan mencakar wajah Ichigo –lagi-lagi. Bisa benar-benar habis wajah tampannya kalau terus-terusan begini. Bersyukur Ichigo adalah seorang _werewolf_ yang bisa meregenerasikan lukanya dalam waktu singkat. Jadi goresan-goresan mengerikan ini tidak akan bertahan lama di mukanya.

Padahal semalam gadis ini begitu manis. Apa, sih yang terjadi?

Sesudah meletakkan sosis gorengnya di atas meja, pemuda dengan kerut permanen di alisnya tersebut segera keluar karena kucing itu mulai bertingkah menyebalkan dan tidak mau disentuh Ichigo. Dia terus saja berontak.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

"Kucing kecil… kau mau kembali ke majikan lamamu?"

Mata Rukia mengerjap pelan. Setelah orang jahat yang menawannya itu keluar, ada sesosok wanita yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung tua ini. Bagaimana bisa? Mestinya semua pintu dan jendela terkunci rapat –tahu karena pernah mencoba membukanya sendiri-. Orang ini berbakat jadi pencuri ulung. Wanita berambut panjang berwarna ungu dan berkulit cokelat.

"Jangan takut. Kita sama. Kau dan aku sama. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini kalau kau tidak suka majikanmu yang sekarang."

Rukia tetap diam. Dia memang ingin kembali ke tuannya yang dulu. Tentu saja. Di sini menyebalkan. Serigala orange itu menyebalkan! Dia tidak suka pada orang yang mengklaim sebagai majikan barunya itu. Bagaimanapun pemilik lamanya lebih bisa memperlakukan Rukia lebih baik dan lebih anggun!

"Miaaww…"

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap menerima tawaran wanita misterius yang mengatakan kalau mereka sama.

.

.

*KIN*VOI*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : Wah, nambah fic baru lagi deh. Heheh~ tapi ini pendek kok. Paling chapter 2 udah tamat. Sebetulnya memang rated M sih… tapi agak dilemma nih. Katanya FFN lagi razia, jadi rencana chapter 2 yang bakal… ehem super hot itu sepertinya harus saia pertimbangkan lagi. Tetep sih bakal ada lemonnya, mungkin kadar keeksplisitannya saia kurangi saja. Oh~ saia tambah sedikit bonus kaya omake di WISH. Selamat menikmati ya~

.

.

**Byakuya's **_**Side Story**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Hahh…

Desahan dari seorang pria tampan berambut panjang tersebut terdengar begitu berat seolah beban seluruh dunia terpikul di pundaknya. Bagaimana tidak?

Peliharaannya –tersayang yang paling manis sedunia- raib di depan mata karena anjing busuk yang sembarangan menyerangnya. Mengingatnya sudah bikin urat berdenyut. Dasar serigala kampung, seenaknya saja mengklaim daerah kekuasaan. Betul-betul tidak etis. Akibatnya diri sendiri harus terluka dan yang paling parah, _werewolf_ itu menangkap _neko_-nya!

Ah… Hisana…

Saat Byakuya pertama kali menemukannya, dia masih sangat kecil. Anak kucing yang ditinggal seorang diri di tengah belantara hutan, tubuhnya dihiasi bekas luka dan tangisannya begitu memilukan.

_Neko_ hitam tersebut sedang dikeroyok oleh segerombolan serigala liar tak bermatabat. Pikir mereka makhluk lemah tak berdaya itu tak lebih dari mainan belaka. Jika tewas, itu sudah nasibnya.

Merasa terpanggil oleh air mata yang terus mendera pipinya, Byakuya melawan kawanan _werewolf_ biadab yang tentu saja sama sekali bukan lawan _vampire_ sekelas dirinya. Semenjak itu, sang kucing hitam cantik itu menemani petualangannya.

Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, ya?

Pikiran makhluk dengan perban melilit di sekeliling tubuhnya tersebut tak dapat lepas dari peliharaan mungilnya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia makan dengan teratur? Apa anjing jelek itu melukainya? Jangan-jangan… serigala orange itu menyiksanya!

Oh… betapa kalut hati sang pengisap darah kita. Tapi saat ini dia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun. Selain dirinya sedang terluka, 'keluarga'nya tidak mungkin membiarkan dia menempuh bahaya demi seekor _neko_.

Tapi Byakuya bertekad, segera setelah dia menginjakkan kaki keluar dari kastil ini, hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah mencari Hisana-nya.

.

.

Voidy's note (again) : ah, ya… Hisana itu Rukia. Byakuya ngasih nama Hisana, sedangkan Ichigo ngasih nama Rukia. Ndak bingung, kan? Omong-omong ketakutan Byakun berlebihan. Pembaca tahu siapa yang mencakar siapa~ ato soal siapa yang menyiksa siapa. Ihik~

.

.

Holaa minna... heheheh ini khusus fic rikues dari neechan, mestinya ini udah lama publishnya, tapi gegara saya banyak tugas dan beneran gak bisa pegang laptop sama sekali, makanya baru sekarang saya publish hhihihi. awalnya saya yang diminta bikin, dan tetap idenya awalnya dari neechan hihihihi. tapi ternyata, neechan pengen collab aja hihihiiihi... karena cuma dua chap, saya mau hihihi... ok dehh review yaaaa...

Jaa Nee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Minna. Fic khusus buat ulang tahun neechan yang udah lama (banget) lewatnya.  
**

**Fic Collab with Voidy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.  
**

**Image Credit : Voidy  
**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special WARNING! Chapter ini mengandung unsur eksplisit lemon, groping dan sedikit rape. Bagi yang ingin melewatinya, ada huruf bold sebagai penandanya. Buat yang baca, kalo mimisan, kejang-kejang, gatel-gatel, author tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak punya dana untuk membiayai Rumas Sakit Mesum. Laporan pornografi, pornomentalist, dan sebagainya ke polisi tidak akan diindahkan karena saia warga taat hukum, jujur, berbakti dan baik hati. CIAO~ XD**

.

.

Cahaya bulan separuh bulat hanya mampu memberi penerangan minim di antara lebatnya kanopi hutan. Namun itu tak lantas menghalangi dua makhluk bukan manusia ini menembus belantara yang masih dinaungi kegelapan.

Salah satu dari mereka memiliki tubuh sintal dengan rambut ungunya terikat tinggi di atas pucuk kepala sedang yang lainnya memiliki telinga berbulu hitam yang janggal di wajah manisnya dan ekor panjang bermain di balik punggungnya. Keduanya tidak menemui kesulitan melihat dalam gelap, menghindari akar belukar maupun ranting rendah yang menghalangi. Tanpa disadari, mereka dikuntit oleh berpasang-pasang mata menyala terang.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar hutan," ujar sang wanita berompi orange memimpin perjalanan mereka.

Jantung Rukia berdebar kencang. Dia bisa pulang. Kembali pada majikannya! Senyum tak berhenti merekah di wajahnya. Tiap langkah akan membawanya makin dekat dengan rumah lamanya. Kastil yang indah. Kamar yang penuh dengan boneka dan mainan khusus untuknya. Lalu... sentuhan hangat dari orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya waktu kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita yang membawanya pergi dari rumah gudang berhenti mendadak –seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Myaaw?"

"Wah-wah... kucing seperti kalian mau ke mana?"

Suara itu bukan milik wanita yang bersamanya. Bahkan sama sekali bukan suara wanita. Berat dan serak.

Dari kerimbunan di hadapannya muncul beberapa sosok berbulu lebat dengan tubuh besar dan mereka menguarkan aura mengintimidasi.

Kawanan _werewolf_!

Di antara mereka tidak semuanya telah berwujud serigala. Ada pria berambut merah pekat dengan pandangan mata yang tajam, pria berambut hitam dengan tato angka di pipi kirinya, wanita berambut pirang bergelombang bermata biru, lalu... pria yang berdiri paling belakang, dengan surai perak menghiasi kepalanya, matanya sipit sekali dan tubuhnya lebih menyerupai ranting kayu –tidak cocok berada di tengah kumpulan makhluk buas setengah monster.

"Hei, dia bawa seseorang, tuh. Ini tidak seperti dalam rencana," ujar pria bermata tajam itu.

"Tidak masalah, Ashido. Cuma _neko_, kok," balas salah satu _werewolf_ berbulu kuning pucat.

"Tapi dia tidak ada hubungannya, kan, Shinji. Kita lepaskan saja dia," nasehat wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

"Tapi..."

Seluruh pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan karena pria yang berdiri paling belakang tersebut ternyata ikut angkat bicara. Mungkin dia dilahirkan sudah seperti itu, namun ketika si pria tersenyum... pemandangan itu adalah hal paling menakutkan yang pernah dilihat Rukia. Bibir tipisnya melebar hingga membelah separuh wajahnya!

"Dia menarik, kan? Kecil, mungil, manis... dia bisa jadi peliharaan yang lucu~" lanjut si manusia serigala bertubuh lidi tersebut.

Tidak! Dia ingin kembali pada majikan lamanya. Bukan dioper dari satu _werewolf_ ke _werewolf_ yang lain. Malah Rukia berpikir lebih baik si orange kasar itu daripada makhluk semengerikan ini.

"Gin, leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu," sahut seekor serigala berbulu coklat yang sedang bermalas-malasan di bawah salah satu batang pohon.

"Bukan lelucon, Stark-kun~"

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan seru kalian," akhirnya si wanita berambut ungu ikut dalam percakapan. Mengundang semua untuk memperhatikannya lepas dari perdebatan mereka. "Sekarang ini aku sedang melakukan misi yang sangat~ penting. Jadi aku tidak bisa bermain-main dengan kalian~"

"Wah, sayang sekali, Yoruichi-san. Urusan kita masih belum selesai, lho," timpal pria yang bernama Gin tersebut.

Dalam sekejap mata saja, para manusia serigala itu menyerbu Rukia dan wanita yang dipanggil Yoruichi ini sehingga mereka terpaksa menghindar. Sayang salah satu dari mereka –serigala putih bermata _turqoise_- berhasil melukai Rukia. Cairan merah lengket mengalir dari tiga goresan panjang di lengan atasnya. Karena tak tahan rasa sakitnya, Rukia jatuh sembari menitikkan air mata.

Kejadian ini... sama seperti dulu. Ketika dia masih kecil dan malah diperolok oleh gerombolan _werewolf_. Pada waktu itu... seorang _vampire_ menolongnya. Dan sejak saat itu, Rukia mengagumi sosok pria dingin tersebut. Namun Rukia tahu... hatinya sungguh hangat.

_Byakuya-sama_! Jerit Rukia dalam hati. Berharap kali ini pun pria bermata abu kelam itu akan kembali menolongnya.

Sementara para manusia serigala itu mulai berancang-ancang untuk menyerang lagi.

.

.

*VOI*

.

.

Menelusuri jalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi memang obat penenang yang ampuh bagi Ichigo. SUV hitam miliknya melintas di atas aspal abu-abu sepi tersebut. Hanya lewat satu-dua mobil setiap sepuluh menit. Tapi dia juga tidak ada maksud berlama-lama meninggalkan peliharaan barunya sendirian. Memang dia mudah emosi, tapi hatinya cukup lapang, kok. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di jalan kecil berdebu menuju rumahnya. Semoga saja kucing cantik itu sudah tenang dan tidak akan mencakar lagi.

Memakirkan mobilnya sembarang, Ichigo turun hanya untuk disambut dengan bau sejenisnya yang menusuk indra penciuman. Bukan hanya itu... ada bau lain. Bau darah dari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Rukia!

Segera saja pria bermata hazel tersebut melesat melewati rerimbunan pohon dan tembok belukar. Tanpa ragu dia berubah wujud untuk mempercepat lajunya berlari karena ia harus cepat sampai ke tempat _neko_ manisnya berada. Siapa pun yang berani melukainya... siap-siap saja dicabik tanpa ampun oleh Ichigo.

Sesampainya di lokasi rupanya memang benar ada segerombolan _werewolf_ yang melewati batas wilayahnya. Tidak hanya itu. Mereka berani melukai peliharaannya! Lengan Rukia mengeluarkan darah dan kumpulan anjing tengik itu nampak belum puas hanya memberi cakaran, mereka mengelilinginya, siap untuk menyerangnya lagi.

Dengan beringas serigala berbulu coklat terang tersebut menerkam salah satu anggota kawanan pencari masalah itu. Sasarannya sudah pasti si putih kecil yang masih anak-anak. Dikiranya karena masih muda maka Ichigo akan mengampuninya. Bekas darah di cakar kanannya menjadi bukti kuat siapa yang telah meneteskan darah kucing kecilnya.

Terjangan telak tersebut membuat _werewolf_ berbulu salju itu tergolek tak berdaya di moncong sang tamu tak diundang. Betapa ironisnya, padahal mereka lah yang menyelundup ke hutan milik serigala penyendiri ini.

Pemilik marga Kurosaki ini dengan protektif melindungi _neko_nya yang terkapar di bawah kukuhan empat lengannya. Seolah jijik, Ichigo melemparkan tubuh dalam cengkraman giginya bagai mainan rusak. Terbanting tanpa ampun, rupanya _werewolf_ kecil itu tak sanggup mempertahankan wujudnya dan kembali menjadi seorang remaja berambut putih yang seluruh tubuhnya ternoda oleh darah.

Semua diam. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Bukan hanya karena mereka dapat merasakan bahwa di hadapan mereka adalah _werewolf alpha_, tetapi naluri mereka mendengungkan sirine bahaya. Kenyataan bahwa lawan mereka sangat marah memperkuat insting kawanan manusia serigala yang memang melanggar batas wilayah ini untuk segera kabur.

Namun Rangiku, wanita berambut pirang dalam kawanan langsung berpikir cepat. Tidak mungkin mereka dengan sengaja meninggalkan Toushiro –dia sudah seperti adiknya sendiri-. Sebaiknya mereka cepat-cepat menolong anggota termuda mereka dan segera kabur. Bagaimana pun jumlah mereka lebih banyak. Meski pemuda yang berhadapan dengan mereka sedang dikuasai amarah dia juga tidak akan sebodoh itu bergumul dengan rombongan manusia serigala seorang diri, kan?

Gin, pria berambut perak yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa memberi aba-aba untuk menarik diri. Mundur! Semua pun mengikuti perintahnya. Beberapa anggota nampak menghampiri Toushiro dan membawa serta pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Enak saja! Mau kabur begitu saja?

Begitu Ichigo ingin mengejar para anjing tak beradab tersebut sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan dikejar! Kau sudah menakuti mereka jadi tidak perlu sampai adu otot hanya karena emosimu yang tak terkendali," tutur pemilik suara berat serak yang rupanya adalah... seekor kucing hitam? Kucing yang bisa berbicara!

Mimpi apa Ichigo? Baru beberapa hari dia menemukan gadis jelmaan kucing sekarang muncul lagi kucing berbulu kelam yang dapat berbahasa manusia!

"Lagipula... si kecil itu lebih membutuhkan pertolongan."

Seketika itu juga Ichigo melupakan segalanya. Rukia... Rukianya terkapar lemah tanpa daya dengan darah segar masih mengocor dari lengannya.

.

.

*VOI*

.

.

Slurp... slurrpp...

Entah sudah berapa lama tamu dadakan itu memanjakan bulunya dengan menjilatinya santai namun tiap detik kerisihan Ichigo malah makin menjadi.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan?!" hardik si pemuda, tak tahan lagi kesabarannya diuji.

...

Sluurp... slurrp...

Hening.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya mampu gigit jari mendapat tanggapan dari si kucing yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, yaitu... nihil.

Menggertakkan giginya sekuat mungkin, manusia serigala orange tersebut melempar pandangan pada _neko_ mungilnya. Ah... dia sudah mendengkur halus dalam lelapnya. Segera saja seluruh tubuhnya melepas semua penat –nampaknya benar kata orang, memiliki seekor peliharaan dapat menghilangkan stres-. Saat Ichigo mengobati lukanya, gadis bermata ungu tersebut diam saja dan tak berhenti menatapnya. Sampai-sampai Ichigo grogi dipandangi begitu intens terus-terusan. Perubahan sikapnya membuat _werewolf_ berambut jabrik ini senang sekaligus cemas kalau-kalau luka cakar yang ditorehkan ke lengannya membuat sang kucing cantik tersebut mengalami kerusakan otak.

"Kau tahu?"

Dua patah kata tersebut menghentakkan Ichigo dari lamunannya seraya memperhatikan kucing manis berbulu kelam menuju... kucing hitam di hadapannya yang entah kenapa membuat bulu tengkuk bergidik. Heran... padahal sama-sama kucing hitam, kenapa bisa menimbulkan reaksi yang begitu berbeda pada Ichigo?

"Apa!" sengit si pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut.

"Wah-wah... tidak sopan sekali, ya kau ini. Padahal aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengusir gerombolan _werewolf_ barusan. Yah, meski aku bisa mengatasi mereka sendiri tapi berkat kepala terangmu itu setidaknya aku tidak perlu repot lagi."

TIK! Satu urat sudah berdenyut hebat di pelipisnya mendengar pernyataan sombong dari kucing jadi-jadian ini.

"Siapa juga yang sudi menolongmu! Aku ke sana karena kucing_ku_, tahu!"

"Maka dari itu... sebetulnya kan aku juga tidak pernah minta pertolonganmu. Jadinya mau berterima kasih juga rasanya aku enggan, tuh."

GROAR! Amarah sudah menyembur dari pangkal kepala Ichigo. Kalau dilihat dengan kacamata ilusi, surai orangenya itu sudah berubah wujud menjadi api membara. Menelan segala caci maki yang ingin disemburkan dari mulutnya karena seekor kucing mungil yang masih setia di alam mimpinya, Ichigo memberikan tatapan membunuh paling tajam pada tamu tak diundang tersebut.

"Seram sekali, sih Tuan _Werewolf_. Pantas saja kucing kecil itu lebih ingin pulang ke rumah lamanya."

Heh? Kalimat tak terduga itu segera membuat si pemuda tak mampu berkata-kata. Karena itu kah Rukia ada di luar? Dia ingin kembali pada majikan terdahulunya?

Rukia...

Memikirkan hal seperti itu membuat Ichigo sakit hati. Bagaimana pun berusahanya dia, gadis beriris indah itu tetap tak bersedia membuka hatinya.

Yoruichi memperhatikan raut sedih dan kecewa terlukis jelas di raut pria serigala tersebut. Tidak perlu selidik lagi, sang _werecat_ menyadari adanya perasaan lain yang tumbuh di hati sang pemuda. Menarik sekali.

"Ada cara agar seekor _neko_ menjadi jinak saat berganti majikan."

Heh? Saking cepatnya Ichigo menoleh urat syarafnya jadi protes tapi itu tak lantas dihiraukan.

"Apa?" tanya pria pemilik manik hazel itu.

"_Neko_ adalah makhluk yang lebih sering dijadikan peliharaan. Selain wujud mereka lebih menyolok, intelegensi mereka lebih rendah sehingga mereka tidak bisa hidup di tengah manusia seperti kita. Mereka memang mengerti ucapan manusia tapi mereka hanya bisa mengeong seperti kucing biasa. Mereka bukan makhluk hidup yang bisa mandiri atau pun berburu. Tapi... mereka memiliki kelebihan tersendiri."

Sambil menjelaskan, kucing hitam bersuara berat tersebut melompat dan mendekati tempat si _werewolf_ bersender pada dinding. Matanya mengerling nakal. Seolah dia mempunyai rahasia yang tidak sembarang orang mengetahuinya.

"Mereka adalah peliharaan untuk melakukan seks."

Se-APA?!

"APA KATAMU?!" pekik Ichigo ngeri. Jeritannya melengking tinggi seperti anak perempuan yang ketakutan melihat kecoa.

"Yah... seperti yang kukatakan. Mereka dipelihara agar majikannya dapat melakukan seks dengannya. Itu sudah biasa terjadi, kok."

"BIASA?!"

Di benak si manusia serigala tersebut berputar-putar gambaran seorang _vampire_ menjijikkan menyentuh kucing manisnya dengan sangat intim. Lain kali berlaga dengan pengisap darah sok itu, Ichigo bersumpah akan mencabiknya hingga tak bersisa.

"Ap-bag-kena—," mulut Ichigo sudah mengap-mengap seperti ikan kehabisan air tapi tidak ada satu kata pun berhasil dilafalkannya dengan sukses. Terlalu shok mungkin membuat otaknya jadi tidak berfungsi.

"Reaksimu lucu sekali, Tuan _Werewolf_. Atau jangan-jangan...," makhluk jadi-jadian itu menyeringai –sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya bisa dilakukan seekor kucing- lalu...

BUUMMM!

"... kau tidak tahu cara melakukan'nya'?" tanya tamu tersebut menggoda. Jika manusia serigala tersebut boleh mengajukan salah satu dari 7 keajaiban dunia, tentunya dia akan mengusung kejadian ini sebagai salah satunya. Kucing hitam tersebut berubah wujud menjadi wanita seksi berkulit gelap dengan surai ungunya menjuntai hingga melewati punggung... tanpa busana! Seutas benang pun tidak menutupi bagian tubuhnya sama sekali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANNNN!" teriak Ichigo histeris dihadapkan pada wanita bugil secara tiba-tiba.

"Meow?"

O-ow... sepertinya Rukia jadi terbangun karena jerat-jerit gaje si majikan.

.

.

*VOI*

.

.

_Werewolf_ penyendiri itu menyumpah-nyumpah setelah mengantar peliharaan mungilnya ke kamar dan membiarkannya beristirahat di atas ranjang –atas saran si _werecat_ sesat itu-. Sekarang dia bisa berkonsentrasi mengusir wanita yang masih enak-enakan setengah berbaring di sofa tak berbentuknya. Dengan jaket yang sebelumnya dipungut di tengah hutan tempat mereka berlaga dengan rombongan anjing kampung barusan, Yoruichi bersantai tanpa dosa.

Tidak seperti para manusia serigala yang tubuhnya membesar mendadak hingga merobek habis pakaian yang masih dikenakan, wanita jejadian ini dapat menyusut menjadi kucing berukuran normal. Jadi seluruh baju yang ditinggalkannya masih utuh.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai, kan?! Pergi sana!"

"Galaknyaa~ padahal aku sudah berbaik hati memberitahu tentang se—"

"CUKUP!" potong Ichigo dengan wajah lebih seperti apel busuk. Dia tidak ingin lagi mendengar kata yang dimulai dengan huruf 's' dan diakhiri huruf 'x' tersebut.

"Baiklah~ Tapi serigala-serigala itu masih berada di pinggir hutan. Jadi aku minta izin tinggal di sekitar sini selama beberapa waktu, ya~ Aku janji tidak akan menggangu 'kencanmu' dengan kucing kecilmu itu~" tawarnya dengan kedipan mata nakal. Nada sugestif yang terkandung dalam ucapannya makin mendidihkan darah di pembuluh pemuda berambut nyentrik tersebut.

"KELUAAARRR!" gelegar suara tersebut disertai tawa si wanita yang bergerak cepat menuju pintu dan langsung terjun dalam kegelapan hutan.

"Semoga sukses, ya Tuan_ Werewollffff_~~"

.

.

*VOI*

.

.

Akhirnya pria beriris _hazel_ itu bisa bernafas lega. Setelah wanita siluman itu meninggalkan rumah gudangnya, Ichigo kembali membereskan semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh badai bernama Yoruichi.

Saat mencoba memeriksa keadaan Rukia, ternyata _neko_ berbulu hitam tersebut masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya bermimpi.

Nyeri kembali menyerang ulu hatinya melihat luka di lengan kecil tersebut. Teringat bahwa peliharaannya itu kabur karena bermaksud kembali ke majikan terdahulunya. Sebegitu ingin pulang pada _vampire_ pucat itu kah dia? Sampai rela menghadapi bahaya –seperti melawan segerombolan _werewolf_- bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawanya?

Antara tak sudi dan pasrah berkecamuk di sanubari sang Kurosaki. Keduanya berperang hebat, tak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Mempertahankannya? Atau mengembalikannya?

Terduduk di pinggir ranjang _king size_nya seraya menyelam jauh dalam benaknya, Ichigo tak sadar bahwa gadis kucingnya telah terbangun dari kantuknya. Kerut permanen yang bertengger manis di antara alisnya menukik tajam karena pikiran negatifnya.

Seperti penyakit menular, alis Rukia ikut melipat dengan sendirinya kala melihat monster —ehem, tuannya sedang dilanda kegelisahan. Suka tidak suka, jelmaan kucing ini harus mengakui bahwa pemuda berpunggung tegap –ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia tidak pakai baju?- tersebut telah menyelamatkannya. Tidak sama seperti manusia serigala lainnya. Jadi... mungkin –garis bawahi kata mungkin- Rukia akan mempertimbangkan keputusan untuk mengakui pria kasar ini sebagai pemiliknya yang baru. Kemungkinan dia bisa pulang pada Byakuya-_sama_ sangat minim. Apalagi di luar sana banyak hal-hal yang menakutkan seperti tadi.

Dengan ketetapan hati demikian, sang _neko_ bermaksud menghibur pemuda yang masih cemberut –seperti tidak mendapat permen saja- tersebut. Yah... memberinya sedikit perhatian tidak salah, kan?

Seperti dihempas begitu saja ke dalam realita, lamunan Ichigo buyar ketika dia merasakan pergerakkan tak jauh darinya. Saat ingin menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, suatu sensasi basah dan hangat menyapa pipi kirinya.

Heh? HEEEHH?!

Oke. Ichigo merasa perlu berlari ke tembok untuk membenturkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja dia masih melamun. Atau jangan-jangan dia tertidur tanpa sadar dan bermimpi?

Bagaimana tidak pria bersurai jabrik itu tidak berpikir demikian. Demi _Kami-sama_ atau dewa mana pun, Rukia menjilatnya! Ulangi lagi. Rukia menjilat pipi kirinyaaa!

Bola matanya serasa ingin melompat keluar dan jantungnya bertalu riang gembira memandang sosok kucing cantik tersebut menatapnya cemas. Dan tindakannya barusan... boleh ia katakan sebagai bentuk kasih sayang dari peliharaan mungilnya?

"R-R-Ru-Ruki-a?" gelagap Ichigo dengan rona merah jambu mampir di pipinya.

"Myeow~"

Sepertinya _neko_ berparas manis ini berpikir bahwa dia telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan gemilang. Lihat saja, kedut di wajah pria di hadapannya lenyap tak berbekas. Tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, Rukia mengeluskan surai malamnya pada dada bidang majikannya. Jika dia tahu apa yang tengah melintas di benak sang pria, bisa jadi gadis kucing ini lari terbirit-birit atau mencakar habis wajah si pemuda.

.

***VOI* (WARNING! EXPLISIT LEMON AHEAD. SKIP TO END OF WARNING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ)**

**.  
**

"_Mereka adalah peliharaan untuk melakukan seks."_

Agaknya kalimat di atas sudah meracuni pikiran Ichigo hingga tak mampu dienyahkan sekeras apa pun usahanya. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini, harum semerbak mewangi khas Rukia menyerang indra penciumannya yang tajam tanpa ampun. Rambut _raven_ selembut sutra menggelitik syarafnya hingga ia tak mampu berkutik. Padahal tangannya sudah gatal untuk merasakan halusnya kulit gading nan mulus yang senantiasa menggodanya sejak pertama bertemu.

Sebagai _alpha male_, Ichigo bukannya tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan berawalan 's' itu. Fase musim kawin pernah dilaluinya sebagai _werewolf_. Oleh karena sebagian gen miliknya juga mewakili sifat dasar hewani yang tidak mampu dilawan, naluri untuk mengembangkan populasi dilewatinya dengan mudah karena betina-betina itu langsung klepek-klepek jika berada di dekatnya. Prosedur yang sudah sewajarnya.

Namun bersanding dengan _neko_ yang selain berbeda spesies juga ternyata mampu membangkitkan gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakan Ichigo sebelumnya.

Berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya, pria dengan tubuh atletis itu mengambil peluang untuk menindih sang gadis dengan tinggi badan tidak rata-rata tersebut segampang membalik telapak tangan. Yang digencet tentu merasa dalam keadaan terjepit. Makna denotasi dan konotasi bersamaan.

"Rukia…"

Bisikan itu seolah ular yang merayap dari ujung tulang belakang naik hingga menggetarkan seluruh tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya seperti daun yang rapuh. Bangga dan bernafsu bukan main, Ichigo tanpa sungkan melahap bibir ranum yang amat sempurna tersebut. Kasihan Rukia yang tidak diberi kesempatan mencerna situasi sebelum organ pink milik si pria bergerak liar menembus pertahanan katup mulut si _neko_ dan mengobrak-abrik rongga hangat semanis madu –tidak, bahkan lebih manis dari madu termanis di dunia!- itu.

Kucing cantik ini mengerang hebat saat lidah aktif tersebut menjelajah tiap mili mulutnya, mengabsen tiap barisan giginya serta bergelut manja pada otot tak bertulang Rukia –mengajaknya berdansa-. Kuku-kukunya menyiksa sprei biru tua tersebut dengan cengkraman mautnya. Kelopak matanya menutup rapat dan air mata mengenang di balik pelupuknya, merasakan nafsu menyeret kesadarannya. Telinganya meringkuk seolah ketakutan dan ekor hitam miliknya bergelung tegang.

Gelenyar dalam diri Ichigo makin membara. Seperti minyak yang disiram ke dalam api saat dengan kikuk Rukia mencoba membalas tarian sensual yang diperkenalkan pria serigala ini. Otaknya menjerit senang ketika tubuhnya menurut untuk menggesekkan kedua raga tersebut supaya lebih intim, menepiskan jarak di antara mereka hingga tak dapat dipisahkan lagi mana yang maskulin dan mana yang feminim. Nampaknya keputusan Ichigo tidak mengenakan atasan –hanya celana saja- setelah perubahan wujudnya kembali memang tepat karena ia tak perlu repot-repot lagi melepas benda menyusahkan itu.

Junior Ichi yang sudah bersemangat sejak awal mula permainan makin girang berpastisipasi saat dipertemukan dengan belahan paha Rukia yang tak terlindungi sehelai kain pun karena pakaian kotornya baru dicuci –termasuk kain berbentuk segitiga- dan kaos oblong pria jangkung itu sudah berfungsi sebagai _dress_ di tubuh semungil ini. Jelmaan kucing tersebut merintih karena bagian sensitifnya digosok sesuatu yang menusuk dan keras dilapisi bahan kasar _jeans_ hingga cairan bening merembes melumuri titik tonjolan berisi perangkat utama Ichigo.

Sosok yang berada di bawahnya kembali mengerang, paru-parunya protes menuntut oksigen kala Rukia tak sanggung mengambil nafas saat bibirnya masih setia dikunci oleh lawan mainnya –padahal salivanya mampu merengsek dari celah bibirnya-. Aktifitas ini sungguh menyita kerja otak si gadis kucing hingga dia tak mampu berpikir jauh-jauh dari pria yang berada di depannya. Air mata pun ikut mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

Syukurlah Ichigo masih dapat memahami keluhan _neko_ manis itu. Cumbuan itu berpindah menelusuri garis rahang Rukia menuju leher angsa yang sebentar lagi akan dicap dengan tanda kepemilikan paling kuno dalam peradaban manusia.

Benar saja. Ruam kemerahan itu dilukiskan Ichigo, diiringi lantunan desah gadis berambut hitam itu –ngeongan?- yang menggema ke seluruh sudut kamar.

"Rukia…"

Kembali dibisikinya nama itu dengan nafas hangat menerpa leher pucat si gadis. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak, Rukia dapat merasakan bahwa bajunya telah dilepaskan hanya dalam sekejap. Seolah tak sudi menyia-nyiakan sepersekian detik waktu berjalan.

Ichigo begitu terpesona pada tubuh polos Rukia di hadapannya. Sungguh… entah Dewa mana yang mampu memahat lekuk sesempurna ini, tapi dia bersyukur dapat menikmati anugrah paling indah tersebut. Ditatapnya dengan intens gundukan kembar milik kucing kecil itu. Ukurannya bukan sesuatu yang layak dibanggakan namun bagi sang _werewolf_, daging kenyal itu amat pas dalam seluruh genggamannya –yang sudah dilakukannya saat ini-.

"Myeeeoooww~~"

Ngeongan panjang itu tidak pernah terdengar lebih merdu dari sekarang. Bibir Rukia yang telah merekah dan basah –mengkilat karena saliva- lagi-lagi ditawan oleh pria berambut orange tersebut. Telinga kucingnya sesekali berkedut dan melorot. Gemetar seperti anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Sembari meremas payudara pemilik ungu kelabu ini di telapaknya, mutiara pink di puncaknya terus dibelai sayang dengan buku jari tengahnya. Dapat dirasakannya milik Rukia yang semakin membasahi celana Ichigo.

Tak dapat disangkal oleh Rukia bahwa letupan-letupan panas dalam nadinya yang memompa lebih kencang membuat dirinya terbuai oleh majikannya ini. Meski dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi –atau apa yang tengah diperbuat Ichigo- namun jika kenikmatan ini yang akan dia peroleh maka Rukia rela diperlakukan seperti apa pun.

Dua pucuk bibir tipis Ichigo kembali giat menghantarkan rangsangan di jenjang leher hingga tulang selangka peliharaan kesayangannya ini. Di sepanjang perjalanan tak henti _kissmarks_ dibubuhkan hingga totol-totol itu lebih menyerupai pola teratur. Akhirnya… mulut sang manusia serigala merayap turun ke dada Rukia dan menggantikan posisi tangannya sesaat lalu.

"NyiaaawW~!"

Pekik nyaring tersebut tak diindahkan Ichigo yang bagai hewan kelaparan terus menyusu dari gundukan Rukia yang kian mengeras. Lidah berwarna pink tersebut melesak keluar dari persemayangannya dan menari-nari di atas daging kenyal yang menggemaskan ini. Dengan giginya yang segede kampak, tanpa ampun dia menggigit dan menarik-narik puting imut tersebut hingga berubah warnanya dari merah jambu menjadi marun terang. Lalu bertukar tempat menuju kembarannya. Tangan nakal Ichigo melengser menuju perut rata _neko_ hitam ini. Mengelus dan mengelitiknya tanpa henti. Lalu menukik turun menuju harta terpendam yang sedari tadi telah digempur oleh kejantanannya yang masih lengkap berpakaian.

Kucing berwujud gadis tersebut melengking mendapati dirinya disentuh –sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan siapa pun padanya, meski Ichigo tidak tahu, tentu saja- dengan suatu digit yang panjang dan kasar. Ekor panjang hitamnya bergoyang ke sana kemari, resah dan pasrah. Cakarnya yang sudah merobek kain sprei tak berdosa melayang ke arah sang pemuda dan menjebloskan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke daging di bahu lebar sang majikan.

"Guh! Rukia…"

Cairan merah mengalir dari luka yang diciptakan Rukia. Meski demikian, Ichigo membiarkannya dan terus memompa jarinya masuk-keluar dari liang basah milik Rukia. _Jeans_ ketat yang dipakainya sudah terasa amat sempit dan menyakitkan. Agaknya goa hangat kepunyaan sang gadis juga sangat sempit. Ichigo gemetar membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memasuki surga kecil itu.

_Sebentar lagi…_

Yah… tidak lama lagi dia akan tahu seperti apa rasanya. Menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering, Ichigo mengerakkan jarinya seperti gunting untuk melebarkan otot-otot dinding berlendir tersebut agar nantinya akses masuk ke dalam akan lebih mudah.

"NYAAAHH!"

_Got_ _it!_ Si pria menyeringai senang mendapati satu _spot_ yang sanggup membuat _neko_ bernafas terputus-putus ini menggeliat lalu gemetar dengan frekuensi tinggi. Makin rajin Ichigo menekan titik rangsangan tersebut seraya ibu jarinya memelintir permata merah muda berisi syaraf sensitif Rukia supaya cepat-cepat gadis kucing yang salivanya menderas hingga ke dagunya itu mencapai kepuasannya. Serangan terhadap _G-spot_ dan klitoris secara berbarengan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ichigo melihat ekspresi penuh kenikmatan muncul di wajah gadis beriris _amethyst_ tersebut. Pekikan tajam melesat dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan klimaksnya. Cahaya putih menelan seluruh kesadaran Rukia dan membuatnya lemas setelah melalui penjalanan menuju puncak gairah dan jatuh dalam gelombang keemasan bernama _pleasure_.

Wajah Rukia memerah dengan cantik –merki ternoda oleh saliva dan peluh-. Nafasnya tersengal seperti menempuh ribuan mil dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dadanya naik-turun, berupaya menghirup udara dengan rakus. Seluruh tubuhnya masih gemetar –kejang seperti orang terkena penyakit ayan-. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Manik ungunya berkabut, pandangannya tak fokus.

Ichigo tak dapat mengenyahkan rasa bangga yang memenuhi dirinya. Dialah yang membuat Rukia merasakan kenikmatan duniawi tersebut.

**Dia**. Bukan orang lain.

Di sudut pikirannya, muncul pertanyaan apakah kucing mungil ini juga merasakan hal yang serupa saat bersama pengisap darah sok itu.

Cemburu mulai mengotori rasa kasih sayangnya yang murni kepada _neko_ manis di dekapannya. Betul… dia melakukan ini agar Rukia terikat dengannya. Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan peliharannya ini kembali pada _vampire_ menjijikan itu!

Dengan cekatan sang _werewolf_ penyendiri –yang tidak akan menyendiri lagi- ini mengulingkan tubuh sang gadis. Masih belum melepaskan diri dari jerat nafsu, Rukia tidak sadar tubuhnya dimanuver dengan lihai oleh Ichigo. Kedua pipi bulat yang nampak seperti buah _peach_ tersebut disodorkan pada langit-langit agar liang vagina kucing itu terekspos jelas padanya. Ichigo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Wangi dari tempat rahasia itu membuat sang serigala memproduksi air liur berlebih. Ditelannya dengan susah payah gumpalan yang mendadak muncul di kerongkongannya. Buru-buru Ichigo melepaskan kekangan yang menyesakkan Junior Ichi-nya.

Ekor berbulu si _neko_ terkulai begitu saja namun masih gemetar. Pangkal anggota badan yang unik tersebut diremas oleh Ichigo, saat itulah Rukia mulai menelaah kondisi tubuhnya yang berada dalam posisi… terbalik yang janggal. Dadanya menempel pada kasur tetapi kenapa bokongnya terangkat begitu tinggi? Tangan dengan jemari berdarahnya beringsut ke dekat dagunya. Gadis bersurai hitam itu mencoba menolehkan matanya yang basah oleh air mata pada sosok tuannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"MYAAW!"

Rupanya cincin sempit yang mencegah Ichigo menyatukan raganya dengan Rukia tidak mudah ditembus. Namun jangan sebut dia seorang Kurosaki jika menyerah begitu saja. Mengeram frustasi, Ichigo menarik daging buntal tersebut dan menggunakan jempolnya untuk merentangkan pintu masuk ke dalam liang Rukia.

Gadis berwujud setengah kucing itu tersentak. Merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Menakutinya. Membayang-bayangi benaknya. Rukia segera melakukan perlawanan. Sebelumnya ia merasa bagai di atas awang-awang namun kenapa pemiliknya itu sekarang berniat menyakitinya? Dia tidak mau begitu! Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, ekornya mengibas kencang, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang _werewolf_.

Sadar _neko_ kesayangannya itu tidak bersedia melanjut ke tahap utama, Ichigo dengan gigih mendobrak seluruh pertahanan yang menghalanginya. Memaksa perangkatnya mulai dari benjolan kepala, hingga seluruh tangkai merengsek masuk dan…

_Hazel_ sang manusia serigala tersebut melebar menemukan substansi pekat berwarna merah merembes dari celah yang tengah dijebol oleh organ miliknya tersebut.

Apa ini? Jangan-jangan…

Mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah sang peliharaan, Ichigo menemukan air mata menganak sungai di pipi mulus Rukia. Raut wajahnya begitu kesakitan dan pedih. Ratapan tertahan meluncur dari bibir basahnya.

Tersentak. Ichigo langsung dihantui rasa bersalah. Mengumpat dirinya yang termakan tipuan siluman licik itu.

Tapi…

Dinding hangat yang melingkupi sebagian dirinya ini begitu memabukkan. Sudah kepalang tanggung masa mundur begitu saja?! Batin Ichigo tidak rela.

"Rukia…"

Panggil si pemilik dengan tangan besar nan hangatnya menghapus jejak air mata yang menodai wajah putih Rukia. Sentuhannya begitu lembut, seakan sedang menyentuh benda rapuh yang akan hancur bila tidak berhati-hati sedikit saja.

_Neko_ hitam itu mempertemukan iris ungu kelabunya pada manik coklat terang milik Ichigo. Bingung, takut, sakit dan seluruh perasaan gadis itu mampu diselami sang _werewolf_ dalam tatapan tersebut.

"Jangan takut, Rukia… Tidak akan sakit lagi. Tidak apa-apa…"

Rambut kelam tersebut dielus oleh Ichigo yang kemudian kembali membalik posisi Rukia hingga kembali menghadapnya. Dengan tetap mempertahankan penyatuan raga mereka yang belum utuh, kucing kecil itu direngkuh dalam dekapan pemuda bertubuh tegap itu.

"Miaaaw…," ngeongan lemah Rukia yang terdengar seperti isakan lirih.

"Sst… hanya sakit sebentar. Setelah itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, Rukia. Tidak apa-apa…," bujuk Ichigo seraya menangkup telapak Rukia yang kecil dalam genggaman tangannya. "Peluk aku —" disampirkan lengan sang peliharaan melewati bahu kekarnya. "—erat-erat. Kalau terasa sakit... cakar saja sekuatmu, Rukia."

Gadis kucing itu mengangguk. Dia mengencangkan kedua lengannya di leher Ichigo, membawa pria atletis itu semakin dekat dengannya. Ekor panjang yang sedari tadi senggang melingkar pada paha kanan si pemuda. Rukia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya beban seluruh tubuh laki-laki melingkupinya, memerangkapkan raga mungilnya. Rasanya aman, seperti dilindungi namun juga menakutkan.

Pria serigala ini tahu bahwa Rukia sudah menerima dirinya sepenuh hati. Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang, rasa percayanya pada Ichigo masihlah begitu kokoh. Bahagia mengetahui kenyataan ini, dia tak sungkan lagi menjadikan _neko_ cantik tersebut sebagai miliknya.

"MYAWW!"

Rasa pedih itu kembali menyerang. Rukia yang tidak tahan rasa sakitnya menekan kuku tajamnya ke punggung sang pemuda, menyeretnya hingga membentuk lekukan bulan sabit merah di sana. Meski dilukai, Ichigo memilih untuk tidak mengindahkannya dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada gadis –bukan, wanita- yang telinga berbulu hitamnya berkedut-kedut menahan sensasi panas yang –lagi-lagi- menelan kesadarannya.

Petasan kecil yang berkobar di seluruh nadi Rukia mengamuk. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dan jika dia tidak berpegangan kuat pada sesuatu untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya mungkin dia akan gila.

Gila karena gelora membara ini.

Dinding vagina sang _neko_ berkontraksi kuat tiap kali menerima hentakan yang dihantarkan oleh _werewolf_ bersurai jabrik ini. Sungguh. Ichigo tak kuasa menahan hasratnya. Ini pun sudah batas maksimal dia mengontrol diri agar tak bertindak kasar dan menghujam sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai klimaksnya cepat-cepat.

Satu per satu gerakannya diperhitungkan agar Rukia terbiasa dengan kegiatan intim tersebut. Meski hal itu menyiksanya sedemikian rupa, dia lebih baik gantung diri daripada menyiksa kucing tercintanya.

"Nya-ahh... Ah~ ahh-aaah~~!"

Sialan! Suara erotis yang dilantunkan wanita mungil ini sungguh menggoda. Kalau begini terus mana bisa dia menahan dirinya lagi?!

Ichigo melirik wajah Rukia yang telah dimabuk gairah. Betul-betul cantik. Tanpa sadar dia mulai bergerak liar. Menyatukan raga mereka berdua hingga kejantanannya tenggelam seluruhnya dalam diri kucing manis itu. Mulut manusia serigala tersebut mencari-cari oase dengan mengisap gundukan kembar yang bergoyang gemulai seiring dengan gerakan memompanya. Tangannya begitu ganas mengerayangi tubuh mulus wanitanya.

"Ahh! MYAH-AHH!"

"Guh! Rukia~"

Pria bertubuh atletis itu melenguh mendapati dirinya diremas kencang oleh liang sempit Rukia ketika hentakannya mengenai _spot_ istimewa yang sempat dimanjakannya tadi.

Ichigo sudah di ambang batas. Sisi hewaninya mengemis minta dibebaskan agar dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan _neko_ hitam itu. Dan dia mengabulkannya.

Secepat kilat pemilik _hazel_ tajam ini membalik kembali tubuh mungil tersebut sehingga peliharaannya lagi-lagi memamerkan bokongnya pada langit-langit. Dengan beringas Ichigo menusukkan perangkat istimewanya itu pada si wanita yang mengakibatkan keduanya makin terhanyut dalam gairah yang memuncak.

"NYAH! AH! A-AH! NYA-AHH!"

Sari Rukia melumuri seluruh kejantanan sang _werewolf_ hingga semakin lama pergesekan yang terjadi antara dua inti berbeda jenis itu makin licin. Makin cepat. Makin keras. Dan makin dalam.

Kulit bertemu kulit melahirkan suara tamparan keras, bunyi becek berkecipak berkumandang di penjuru kamar. Sang pria mengerang dan mengeram seolah sedang memangsa. Menghukum dengan hentakan tanpa ampun menyerang inti tubuh nan mungil wanitanya.

Cahaya putih menyilaukan itu kembali menghampiri Rukia. Terseret dalam gelombang kenikmatan, telapaknya mencengkram sprei bernoda darah itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih lalu jemari kakinya mengepal hingga kebas. Lengkingan panjang menggema di empat dinding penjuru kamar. Sebentar lagi…

… dan dia jatuh ke dalam nirvana duniawi.

Tubuh mungil tersebut gemetar hebat dilanda gelombang orgasme. Membuat liang sempit miliknya yang tengah memeluk Junior Ichi makin mengencangkan cengkramannya. Bagai efek domino, pria bersurai orange itu ikut mencapai klimaksnya. Menyemprotkan cairan kental putih lengket ke dalam rahim pasangannya. _Mate_… pasangan hidup sepanjang hayat.

Bagi Ichigo yang merupakan _werewolf_ yang sengaja memisahkan diri dari gerombolan serigala lainnya, peristiwa ini menjadi titik balik kehidupannya hingga saat ini. Memiliki pasangan untuk berbagi dan saling melengkapi. Meski mereka berbeda species –family?- dan gadis ini hanya bisa mengeong, baginya tak masalah. Asal _neko_ cantik itu tetap berada di sisinya.

Sepasang sejoli yang baru menikmati kepuasan ini masih berusaha menormalkan nafas mereka yang tersengal. Gila! Tak pernah terpikir oleh pria setengah hewan itu kalau melakukannya dengan peliharaannya ini ternyata begini me—

SRAT!

"GYAAA! Rukia, kenapa mencakarku?!"

"MYIAAW!"

Ops… sepertinya gadis kucing itu marah pada majikannya karena telah melukainya dan membuatnya kesakitan.

.

***VOI* (END OF WARNING)**

**.  
**

"AHAHAHAHHAA~"

Suara tawa menggema di sebuah gedung besar di tengah hutan. Pemilik suara tawa menggelegar itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang wanita seksi bekulit kecoklatan yang sepertinya sedang sangat kesulitan menahan rasa gelinya.

Bagaimana tidak dia terpukau oleh komedi yang tengah dilakukan oleh si pemilik rumah gudang tersebut kala pria setengah serigala tersebut mencoba masuk ke kamarnya namun kemudian malah dilempari dengan berbagai perabot oleh gadis kucing yang jelas-jelas setengah dari ukuran tubuhnya sendiri.

Ichigo melempar tatapan membunuhnya pada _werecat_ bernama Yoruichi tersebut sebelum menghempaskan bantal yang sesaat tadi nemplok ke wajah gantengnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau dan ucapanmu! Jangan tertawa!" omel pria beriris _amber_ itu.

"Siapa suruh percaya pada bualan konyol seperti itu~ salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan hasrat, dong~"

Jika ditilik, tubuh Ichigo gemetar seperti alat pijat yang sering diiklankan di TV namun itu semua karena dia sedang menahan amarahnya yang membuncah.

Memang betul. Pria yang memiliki naluri hewan sepertinya sulit mengontrol gairahnya jika sudah dihadapkan pada uhm… pasangan betinanya. Ichigo kini sudah tahu kenyataan bahwa peliharaanya adalah species untuk melakukan seks hanyalah kelakar dari siluman kucing ini. Jadi saat merebut kegadisan _neko_ tersebut… sudah pasti bagi Rukia rasanya sakit sekali.

_Werewolf_ itu meringis menahan sakit pada luka cakaran di pipi dan hidungnya –oleh-oleh dari kucing manisnya yang masih mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak kehadiran Ichigo sama sekali-. Padahal dia sudah bermaksud meminta ampun, kalau perlu berlutut pun akan dilakukan olehnya asal pasangannya itu tak lagi memendam dendam padanya.

"Mau kuberitahu cara untuk mendekati kucingmu yang sedang ngambek itu~?" tanya Yoruichi yang masih cekikikan membaca pikiran anjing raksasa di depannya yang simpel. Semua yang melintas dalam benaknya tercermin di wajahnya dengan mudah. Betul-betul makhluk yang sederhana.

Berdasarkan pengalaman. Jangan sekali-kali mendengarkan nasehat Yoruichi, sang siluman jika tak ingin kena batunya.

"Kali ini aku tak akan tertipu lagi!" tolak Ichigo geram.

"Duh~ jahatnya. Padahal kan berkat aku, kau baru punya keberanian untuk melakukan se—"

"ARGGH!" potong manusia serigala itu dengan wajah merah padam.

"—palagi, kali ini aku bermaksud jujur, kok~" lanjut werecat bertubuh sintal tersebut seolah tak terganggu dengan teriakan barusan.

Sepasang mata _golden_ bertemu _hazel_. Ada keseriusan di sana yang mampu ditemukan Ichigo. Mungkin saja… wanita ini sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah menjerumuskan _werewolf_ tersebut padahal dirinya sudah ditolong.

"Baiklah. Kau beritahu aku apapun yang kau tahu," ujar Ichigo pada akhirnya seraya menghela nafas berat.

Iris terang Yoruichi berkilat, senyumnya mengembang makin lebar.

"Tapi! Setelah itu, segera angkat kaki dari rumahku!"

Dalam sedetik, wajah siluman kucing itu langsung cemberut.

.

.

*VOI*

.

.

Cklik.

Suara pintu terbuka lalu sejumput rambut berwarna orange mengintip ke balik pintu. Naas bagi pemilik kepala jeruk tersebut, kepalanya ditimpa oleh benda keras mengkilat yang ternyata dilempar oleh penghuni baru kamarnya sendiri.

"Argh! Rukia! Berhenti melempariku!" pekik histeris Kurosaki Ichigo karena tiap kali sang majikan bermaksud melihat keadaan peliharaannya ini, malah disambut dengan peluru barang perabot.

"MYA! HISSS!" desis neko bertelinga kucing hitam itu mengancam. Belum juga memaafkan perbuatan Ichigo padanya semalam. Tubuh mungilnya yang polos dibungkus kalin selimut nan tebal. Sampai sekarang pun bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa nyut-nyutan dan pedih. Rukia benci pada _werewolf_ jahat itu!

"Ugh…" sadar dirinya datang untuk meminta ampun dan berbaikkan dengan _neko_ manisnya itu, Ichigo mengeluarkan senjata ampuh untuk menaklukkan Rukia.

Jeng-jeng-jeng…

_Catnip_.

Sejenis tanaman berbau yang dapat membuat makhluk bergenus Felis mabuk kepayang.

Dan betul saja. Begitu aroma khas tersebut memenuhi indra penciuman sang gadis kucing, efeknya mulau terjadi dan Rukia menjadi lebih tenang.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Sesuai penuturan wanita siluman itu, para kucing memiliki reaksi yang berbeda-beda tetapi khusus untuk species Rukia, benda yang berada di tangan sang manusia setengah serigala ini memiliki efek sedative atau penenang seperti obat bius.

Mengambil kesempatan itu, Ichigo menyusup ke dalam kamar dan bergerak perlahan menghampiri _neko_ hitam yang mendengkur halus di atas ranjang.

Meski kelihatannya Rukia sedang terlelap, sebetulnya dia masih sadar. _Catnip_ yang baru diletakkan di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur oleh si majikan memang jempolan. Nampaknya kali ini siluman usil itu berkata jujur.

Hati-hati, Ichigo mengelus surai hitam kelam wanita mungilnya, menyebabkan telinga kucing si _neko_ turun karena keenakan dan dengkurannya makin jelas terdengar. Mendapati respon baik dari Rukia, pemuda beriris _hazel_ tersebut menyimpul senyum sambil terus mengusap kepala peliharaannya. Coklat dalam bola matanya melembut.

"Aku minta maaf, Rukia…" mulai sang _werewolf_.

Yang dipanggil hanya membuka tirai kelopak matanya sedikit, efek wewangian dari tanaman itu masih bermain dalam syarafnya.

"Mengertilah. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Hanya saja… karena ini pertama kalinya bagimu, kau belum terbiasa dan terasa sangat sakit. Aku memang salah karena tak bisa menahan diri. Tapi, percayalah… aku bukan sengaja ingin melukaimu, Rukia. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Kau mau memaafkanku, Rukia?"

"Hrrn…" jawab Rukia.

Entah Ichigo harus mengartikannya 'ya' atau 'tidak'. "Eh? A-apa? Kau memaafkanku, kan? Rukia?"

Kelimpungan sendiri menerka jawaban sang gadis kucing, pria berbadan atletis tersebut merendahkan tubuhnya sendiri hingga nyaris setengah berbaring di samping pemilik manik violet itu. Rukia kembali memperlihatkan bola matanya yang indah, membuat makhluk setengah serigala tersebut menahan nafas, lalu menyampirkan tangan kecil miliknya di atas telapak Ichigo yang masih giat mengelus rambut si kucing dan tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum! Rukia bersedia mengampuninya!

Gumpalan di dadanya seketika lenyap. Layaknya pasir yang dihempaskan angin laut, semuanya tertiup dan sirna. Tersenyum sumringah atas awal baru yang dicapainya, Ichigo spontan merengkuh raga imut Rukia yang tenggelam dalam dada bidang sang pemuda, tawa lega membahana sepanjang hari.

Dalam hati, Ichigo bersumpah akan senantiasa membahagiakan Rukia.

Voidy's note : se-se-selesaiii… ini chapter full saia ketik. Ampe bagian lemonnya saia baca berulang-ulang supaya feelnya dapet. Yap, ini eksplisit, sih. Menurut saia, sih udah cukup hot. Gimana reader? Oh, Untuk memperjelas beberapa hal. Neko memang artinya secara harafiah kucing, tapi di dunia manga-anime, istilah neko juga biasa dipakai untuk species berkuping-ekor kucing kaya Rukia. Dan yap, ini agak rape. Abis kalo dunia hewan emang jantan meski maksa gitu, apalagi yang di atas itu Rukia bukan pas masa kawin. Jadi birahinya belom ada. Maklum aja, ya? Kalo ngeliat kucing kawin, jantannya suka gigit si betina supaya mau dikawinin dulu. Pokoknya… memang agak rape! Tapi dimaklumi ya! Karena mereka setengah hewan, jadi saia agak research kelakuan hewan pas musim kawin dan saia coba menerapkannya. Yah, begitulah!

Oh, terus fic ini ada gambarnya, loh. Saia sempet juga bikin gambarnya, agak simpel sih. Tapi semampunya saia aja, sih.

Kalo ditanya kenapa saia bikin cerita neko with werewolf, sebetulnya pengen bikin cerita soal kucing dan anjing. Kalo kucing with kucing… yah udah biasa. Jadi yang betinanya kucing, yang jantannya anjing, kayaknya lucu aja. Heheh~

Balas review, ya.

bathroom concert : wah, lucu, ya? Iya sih, Rukia emang kawai~

Guest/From the heaven: fic lain pasti update. Tapi kalo ada ide dituangkan boleh, kan?

covusraven: byakun lebih galau di sini.

Nie Rien : rukia itu neko, khihihi~ nih lemonnya.

Naruzhea AiChi: saia emang doyan nyelipin humor~ Ichi dicakar itu nasibnya~

Guest: wah, Rukia mirip kucing ente? Lucu abis dong~ saia bikin species rukia cuman bisa ngeong.

Suzuhara yamami: makasih ya udah suka. Iya, fic collab Cuma chap 1. khukhukhu~ chap 2 saia sendiri yang bikin.

Maknae Kazuma: situ suka kucing? Sama, dong~ sesekali boleh nyampurin alien ama ninja (hah?).

Guest: nih lemonnya.

Krom D'Klein Raggs: wah, ga ampe begitunya kok. Monggo updatenya nih.

Anemone Jie: iya, digado-gado biar seru.

Wakamiya Hikaru: nih, lemonnya. Rukia jadi neko manis tapi doyan nyakar lho

Guest-fuuchi-: iya, fisik manusianya rukia dengan atribut kuping dan ekor aja kok

Kiki RyuEunTeuk: ga update kilat. Tapi ga papa, kan?

Guest: kalo semua badannya bulu… geli dong pas dipeluk? Apalagi pas diehem-ehem…

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo: yah, kabarnya sih gitu. Entah deh. Ini cukup hot? *ketap-ketip*

Owwie Owl: iya, namanya boleh lah beda~

beby-chan: yep, Yoruichi tuh. hah? Byakuichi lucu? Masa? Ehm, soal byakun liad aja di omakenya lagi~

Aki-chan: update fb sapa yang baca~? Kheheheh~

hendrik widyawati : kyahahah~ iya, nih! Ichi kasian karena cakaran rukia setia mampir ke mukanya. Rukia udah imut dari dulu~ heh~ nanti kin bikin drable, paling saia nyumbang sesekali.

Dani Reykinawa: Ichi mukanya kaya preman! Eh… kalo kucing dipotong kukunya suka ngelawan loh. Itu yoruichi sih. Soal byakun, baca aja omake lanjutannya, ya~

Yosh! Udah~ reader, mohon reviewnya lagi, yah~~ soalnya saia udah empot2 bikin lemonnya nih~!

.

.

**Another Byakuya's **_**Side Story**_

.

._**  
**_

Sebuah hutan belantara yang gelap diusik ketenangannya oleh suara kepak sayap ringan dari makhluk malam yang menembus langit, membelah cahaya bulan. Dari wujud kekelawar tersebut tiba-tiba muncullah sosok tampan seorang pria bersurai sepanjang bahu di hadapan seorang wanita berkulit kecoklatan, menyeringai menanti tamunya.

"Datang juga, Byakuya-booo~" centil sang wanita sengaja memanjangkan nama panggilan khusus yang dibuatnya itu.

_Vampire_ bertampang aristokrat tersebut melipat alisnya menahan geram. Tak ingin melanjutkan basa-basi yang tak perlu, pria ganteng itu segera mengejar, "Kau bilang Hisana baik-baik saja? Apa kau yakin?"

"Yah~ bagaimana yah~~" ulur wanita berambut ungu panjang ini.

Tik. Rasanya satu urat syaraf Byakuya sudah menegang karena ucapan tak bertanggung jawab itu. "Jangan main-main, _were-cat_. Katakan dengan jelas."

"Apa begitu caramu bertanya pada orang yang lebih tua, Byakuya-boo~" ucap si wanita kucing tersebut.

Kesabarannya sedang diuji. Byakuya tahu dengan jelas bagaimana sifat siluman picik satu ini. "Yoruichi. Tolong… beritahu padaku bagaimana keadaan Hisana," pinta si pengisap darah tersebut sambil merapatkan gigi.

Wanita bernama Yoruichi itu nyengir. "Bagaimana kalau kau lihat keadaannya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"

.

.

*VOI*

.

.

Meski sering berkeliling di hutan untuk berburu, bangsawan Kuchiki ini tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan rumah gudang di tengah belantara tersebut. Gedung satu lantai dengan tinggi lima meter itu telah disulap menjadi tempat tinggal sederhana nan luas. Perangkat olahraga untuk latihan otot dan stamina di satu sudut, sofa panjang—yang… robek-robek?—dengan meja pendek terbuat dari metal berdiam di tengah ruang besar itu. Hanya ada dua dinding partisi yang memisahkan dapur dan—kemungkinan besar—kamar yang terletak di pojok terdalam gedung luas ini.

Menurut Yoruichi, Hisananya ditempatkan di dalam kamar tersebut. Oleh anjing kampungan itu.

Dagu terangkat tinggi seolah seluruh dunia mesti tunduk padanya, Byakuya, sang _vampire_ bangsawan berkulit mulus itu melangkah dengan elegan. Bak model di atas panggung _cat walk_, jika para model itu melihatnya saat ini dijamin mereka semua akan berdecak iri sekaligus terpesona.

Kriet.

Pintu terbuka. Dan…

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh membuat iris kelabunya melebar. Wajah pucatnya tinggal sedikit lagi sudah seputih kertas. Bola matanya memutar ke atas. Ke belakang...

Lalu makhluk pengisap darah tersebut pingsan.

Hal terakhir yang melintas di benak pria kece itu sebelum kegelapan menelan kesadarannya adalah 'harus membunuh anjing maniak!' dan 'sejak kapan Hisana mencapai fase reproduksi?!'

.

.

Voidy's note(again) : yes! Beberapa hari setelah Ichigo dan Rukia baikan, tiba-tiba musim kawin Rukia dateng! Jadi seperti yang kalian pikirkan, itu… Byakuya menyaksikan Ichiruki lagi 'oh! Oh!'. Heheh, kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana pembantaian Ichi di tangan Byakun, karena fic ini secara resmi sudah ditamatkan! Sebetulnya sih saia juga agak gak puas dengan hasil seperti ini. Tapi kalo ditunda lagi entah kapan kelarnya. Nice to give you this~ kalo kepanasan dan mimisan, saia ga tanggung jawab yah! Ditunggu Reviewnya~

.

.

Ehehehe holaa minna... karena ini chap khusus dari neechan sendiri, saya sih cuma uplod aja ehehehe makasih yaa yang udah baca dan nyempetin diri buat sekalian review... makasih banyak... eheheh

image-nya langsung neechan yang bikin. saya sih gak ngerti bikinnya hhihihii

Kin

Sayonara...


End file.
